Tokyo
by Ketchum
Summary: Sailor Moon and Pokemon Crossover, What happens when Ash and Misty travel to Tokyo, they meet up with the sailor moon characters and all have a party! aamrn


Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me, neither does sailor moon. All the characters belong to their respective companies. None of the characters belong to me, the only thing that is mine is the plot. Please don't sue, this is not for money, just for fun. Thank you!  
  
Our hero's were headed home for a long deserved break. As Pikachu walked it sang its little song "Pika, pika pi, pika, pika pi."  
"So are you excited to take a break Mr. Pokémon master?" Misty asked Ash. It was true that he was now a pokémon master, and only six years after he began, he was the youngest person ever to make it into the pokémon hall of fame at 16. Misty too was 16 while Brock was 18.  
"Definitely! Yea we're almost in pallet town! Woo hoo!" he shouted.  
"Um Ash, I was going to go back to Pewter City for a little bit, and see how my brothers and sisters were doing," Brock said.  
"No Brock! You have to stay!" Ash complained.  
"Ash let him go, we're meeting back up again in a few month's any way," Misty reasoned.  
"Oh okay, I guess that's fine," Ash said. Since they were only a mile from both cities, they all said farewell and Brock was on his way. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu continued walking.  
When they got up to Ash's house they knocked on the door. An old lady answered.  
"Um, who are you?" she asked.  
"Ash Ketchum, is my mom here?"  
"Why would your mom be here?" she asked.  
"Because this is my house?" Ash said as the old lady began to shut the door. Ash reached in and held it open.   
"Wait!" But the old lady was too strong and closed it tightly.  
"How could this happen?" Misty asked.  
"I don't know!" Ash complained. "We're going to professor oak right now." The two of them walked quickly to Professor Oak's laboratory. Ash opened the door and walked in. "PROFESSOR OAK!" He shouted.  
"Who's there?" The ever so familiar voice called back.  
"Ash!" Ash shouted.  
Professor Oak walked in the room "I'm right here Ash, you don't have to scream," he replied.   
"Where's my mom?" Ash insisted.  
"What do you mean? She's at her house."  
"No she's not, some old lady is there," Misty explained. Professor Oak walked to the other side of the room and picked up the videophone, it rang a few times and there was an answer. It was Ash's mom!   
"Hello?"   
"Yes?"  
"Hi Mrs. Ketchum, Ash said he was just at your . . . "  
"Is my Ash there?"  
"Yes . . . "  
"Ash?"  
"Hi Mom!"  
"How are you honey?"  
"Confused. How come when I came by your house there was an old lady there?"  
"You mean the house in Pallet? I moved Ash remember?"  
"You moved! When?"  
"About a year ago honey"  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
"Professor Oak was supposed to tell you,"  
Professor Oak sweat dropped. "Sorry about that Ash"  
"Well where are you now?"  
"In a place called Tokyo, it's only a few hours by plane,"  
"BY PLANE?"  
"Yes Ash, by plane, why don't you and your friends come down and visit?"  
"Well I was going to ask if we could kinda visit permanently,"  
"You mean move in?"   
"Yea, we were thinking of going to school and getting some learning in, and stuff, but Tokyo, that's in another country!"  
"Yes Ash, it is out of pokémon world, there are no pokémon here,"  
"Can't Pikachu come?"   
"They don't allow pokémon out of pokémon world honey, it'd have to stay with professor Oak," Pikachu looked up at Ash, "Pika pi!"  
"You don't have to Pikachu"  
"Pika pi!"   
"Okay if you really want to . . . Pikachu say's it would like to stay on a pokémon reserve for a little while."  
"Ash, you don't have to do this" Misty said, "We could get a small place of our own around here or something, we don't have to leave the country."  
"Misty, I want to visit my mom, and like you said earlier, it's only for a few months any way" Ash replied.  
"Okay if it's what you really want to do," she complied.   
"Well why don't the three of you hop on a plane and come down here for a little while, we can enroll you in the local high school and you can learn what it's like to be real kids." Mrs. Ketchum suggested.  
"Three of us?"  
"You Misty and Brock,"  
"Oh, Brock left for a little while," Misty explained.  
"So it's just the two of you! How cute!" She squealed.  
"Don't get any ideas mom!" Ash replied as the two of them blushed. They said farewell, and called Brock to let him know what was going on. He said good bye, and they bid farewell to Pikachu and Professor Oak and called Misty's sisters and let them know too. Then the two of them got in a taxi and rode to the airport. They were luck there was a flight leaving later that night at 9:00, they would arrive in 4 hours, and it would be 9:00 still! That was because of the time zone changes. When they got there it would be Friday night and they would have two days to get ready for school.  
The plane ride was long and torturous. The space was cramped, and both Ash and Misty were rather irritable and tired, and they bickered most of the way, until they fell asleep. They arrived in Tokyo at 9:00 and were greeted by Mrs. Ketchum at the gate. Both teens were exhausted because in their minds it was like 1:00 in the morning.   
"Gee Ash, you look excited to see your mother," Mrs. Ketchum sarcastically said when she hugged her son.  
"Just tired mom," Ash said. The three of them walked into the parking lot and got in the car without a word. As they were driving Ash slept and Misty looked out the window. "Wow Mrs. Ketchum, everything here is so different!" Misty commented. She nudged Ash, "Wake up and look at our new home Ash," Misty whispered. Ash looked up.  
"That's nice," then he lay back down and went to sleep. They were home about an hour later. Mrs. Ketchum woke them up and they headed into the house. It was a rather small apartment, something Misty had never seen before. As she walked she saw a girl about her and Ash's age talking to a taller man she turned and began to walk away and waved good-bye.   
"Bye Darien! See you tomorrow At Rei's temple!" She said and was gone. He shut the door, just as Mrs. Ketchum opened the door. "You two are lucky! This is a four bedroom apartment, one has ash's stuff in it and the other two were used as guest rooms, but I don't have very many guests so you can take them." They said good night and headed to their room's they would catch up the next morning.   
Ash walked into the first one on the right, it had all of the stuff from when he was little, toys tons of pokémon merchandise . . . pokémon, he missed Pikachu, he decided to call professor Oak the next morning and say hi to his pal.   
The next morning, Misty was up before Ash, as usual, and she went into the kitchen to have breakfast. She saw Mrs. Ketchum and they began to talk.  
"So what have you guys been up to all this time since I talk to you last?"  
"Same as usual, travel, Ash battles, and keep traveling,"  
"Well you two look much older, I can't believe it's been two whole years since I saw you last. Ha! Ash has finally gotten taller than you I see, and you've become quite a beautiful young lady yourself."  
"Why thanks Mrs. Ketchum."  
"So you two are planning on going to school?"  
"Yep"  
"We'll have to go by the school today so you can get your uniforms and we can get you registered for classes." Just then Ash walked in the room.  
"Ash honey, do you think you could at least brush your hair? It's a rats nest!"  
"Mom! It doesn't matter!"  
"Your right, I just thought because Misty was . . . "  
"I've seen him like this every morning Mrs. Ketchum, don't worry about it," Misty responded.  
"Oh yea, I forgot, well Ash we were just discussing about enrolling you in the high school today," Mrs. Ketchum said.  
"What grade would we be in?" Ash asked.  
"Probably tenth" Misty responded.  
They all ate breakfast and a few hours later they had gotten fixed up and were in the car on their way to enroll. Once they got to the school, the principal greeted them.   
"Nice to meet you Ash and Misty Ketchum."  
"What! No! I'm not related to him in any way, My name is Misty Waterflower." Misty corrected.   
"Well it's nice to meet you Misty Waterflower," the principal corrected himself. "Okay, we first should start off by registering your classes." They both signed up for the same courses but had a few differences in time slots. There were six classes total plus lunch and homeroom. They had Homeroom, Lunch, and three together. "Now we should get your uniforms." They walked into the office and there were two big closets in the back. Misty went in the one on the right where there were the girl's uniforms. They were blue skirts with a white sailor type shirt that had a large blue collar and a red bow. She found the one that was her size while Ash went through his closet, there were uniforms with blue pants and a blue shirt, not ver exciting. He got his size and they both checked them in. "Okay I guess we'll see you Monday!" He said as they left in the car again.  
"How are we supposed to get to school?" Ash asked.  
"Walk" Mrs. Ketchum responded.  
The rest of the day they hung out ands napped, adjusting to the time change. On Sunday, they went sight seeing a little bit. There was an amusement park, and arcades, and lots of fun shops and stuff. Then came Monday the first day of school. As they approached the school building there was a large crowd out front of the school.   
"What's this all about?" Ash asked.  
"Uh! Like we have this meeting every morning lame brain!" A boy with the same out fit as Ash said as he walked by. Ash began to blow up, but Misty put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Stop, they don't know we're new!" She said. Ash and Misty walked up to the principal who said they were to be introduced to the school. The two of them followed the principal up onto a platform and he began to speech. There were some announcements and stuff and the students chatted. In the back, the same girl Misty had spotted the night before came running up to the crowd and ran to a group of friends. Misty recognized her, but couldn't make out what she was saying.  
"Sorry I'm late guys, Sammy and Rini were being like total brats this morning and I couldn't . . . "  
"Don't start Serena! You're late everyday! In fact you actually made it for the meeting today, you rarely ever even make it to the meetings!" another girl with long black hair said.  
" . . . And I'd like to introduce all of you to our newest students to the school Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower who they will be in Mrs. Haruka's homeroom, lets all welcome them. The crowd clapped unenthusiastically.   
"Hey, that guys cute!" Serena said.  
"Serena! You already have Darien!" girl with black hair said.  
"So Rei! That doesn't mean I can't think guys are cute!" Serena retorted.  
Everyone in the group got sweat drops like in the anime ("SD"). "Whatever Serena! I have to go to my school now, don't forget to come tonight!" Rei said, she began walking in the other direction.  
"Bye!" said all of her friends.  
Later in homeroom, Serena was siting behind her two friends Molly and Melvin.   
"Guess what Serena! Those new students are like gonna be in our home room class!" Molly said in her New York accent.  
"Yea Molly, maybe they'll want to join the computer club!" Melvin said as he pushed his huge glasses up. They were falling down on his face as usual.  
"Whatever Melvin!" Molly shouted back. Just then Ash and Misty walked in the room.  
"Ash I don't like this any more," Misty whispered, "these people probably think we're weird or something."   
"Since when have you ever worried about those things Misty? You're the one who never cares about looks and stuff like that!" Ash told her, "that's a good quality Misty."  
"Thanks, no I just mean, were from a different country then these people, we've never been to school, and have no idea how this works."  
"Oh well, we've done worse than this,"   
"I guess your right." Just then Mrs. Haruka, the teacher walked in the room.  
"Quiet class! I have two new students to introduce to you, Ash and Misty," she looked around the room, "There's two empty seats behind Serena and Tara over there" she pointed, "Why don't the two of you sit over there?" They went and got their seats. Misty sat behind Tara and Ash behind Misty. The teacher began to look through her papers. "Drat! I lost my attendance sheet, I'll be back in a few minutes class, please remain quiet!" and she walked out. Serena turned around.  
"Ash right?" she said holding her hand out to shake.  
"Yea" He shook her hand. Then she went to Misty and held out her hand.  
"And your Misty!"   
"Yea."  
"I'm Serena."  
"Hi, You know what, I think I saw you in our apartment building on Friday," Misty said.  
"Really? I don't live in an apartment."   
"Were you visiting someone?"  
"Oh! Darien! You must live in Darien's apartment! Wow this is like way cool!" Ash started laughing. "What's so funny?"  
"Misty, she sounds just like your sisters!" Ash said.  
"Ash don't be stupid, she sounds way more intelligent than my sisters."   
Then Molly turned around. "Ha! You mean Serena? She's the biggest ditz I know!"  
"MOLLY!"  
Then Melvin turned around, "Yea, She gets the worst marks in the whole school!"  
"MELVIN!" Serena began crying those huge tears they get in the anime. "Why is everyone so mean to me?" Ash felt bad he was kind of the cause for this, he had to think quickly.  
"Don't worry Serena, you couldn't be as stupid as misty," Whoops! Big Mistake Ash! He was kicking himself for that comment.  
"What did you say?"   
"I didn't mean it that way!"  
"So are you guys like brother and sister?" Serena asked.  
"No" Ash said.  
"Cousins?" Molly asked.  
"No" Misty said.  
"Girlfriend and boyfriend?" Melvin asked.  
"NO!" They both said at the same time and turned bright red.  
"Sorry."  
"That was rude! That's like me saying, are you and Molly going out?" Ash said.  
"We ARE!" They both said at the same time.  
"Oh, sorry," Ash replied. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself, now he had two people mad at him, so he decided to keep his mouth shut, something he had learned over the past few years traveling with Misty. Just then the teacher walked back in. And classes began. They went through the first three classes and as it turned out, Misty had the exact same schedule as Serena! Ash had the same schedule as Molly, but he thought she was kind of rude and decided not to hang around her much. After the first three classes everyone went to lunch. While Misty stood at the cafeteria entrance waiting for Ash, Serena walked in.   
"Hey Misty, want to eat lunch with us?" She asked.  
"I'd love to, Can Ash come to?"  
"Sure, see that table over there," she pointed, and Misty nodded, "that's where we'll be sitting, see ya!" and she walked off to a group of girls.   
Just then Ash walked in and looked around, "Ash!" Misty shouted. He walked over to her. "How's your day been?" she asked.  
"Horrible, and yours?"   
"Horrible? Why do you say that?"   
"I'll tell you later, where do you want to sit?"  
"Serena wanted to know if we wanted to sit with her and her friends, I said sure," Misty explained.  
"Well you sure seem to be having a great time," Ash said.  
"I guess," she said as they walked over. Serena stood up.  
"I want you guys to meet the new students at our school, Ash and Misty. Ash and Misty, this is Mina, Lita, and Amy." Amy had short blue hair, Lita was tall and had brown hair, and Mina looked a lot like Serena but her hair was down instead of up in a funny looking "meatball" style.  
"Hi," they all said at the same time.  
"Hi," Ash and Misty responded as they sat down.   
"So where are you from?" Lita asked.  
"We're from pokémon world," Ash said.  
"Pokémon world?" Mina asked.  
"Its another country Mina, where they have "pokémon" instead of animals, remember? We learned about it in geography?" Amy said, she was the smartest student in the school.   
"Oh," Mina replied.  
"So did you train pokémon?" Amy asked.  
"Yea, actually I was what they call a pokémon master," Ash said.  
"Really?" Amy said, she seemed amazed.  
"What's that?" Jupiter asked.  
"You have to go around to different gyms, depending on what league your in and you have to earn badges, when you get enough you go to a big competition and if you win first place you get the masters badge and you are classified as a Master." Amy explained, "Right Ash?"   
"Wow, exactly," Ash said.  
"What about you Misty?" Lita asked.  
"I was a gym leader to one of the gyms Ash had to battle to win a badge," she replied.  
"Oh I see, and when he came you fell for him and ended up coming here with him?" Mina asked, Serena "SD".   
"No! I actually met him six years ago when he stole my bike and destroyed it, promised he'd repay me back and if my calculations are correct . . . "   
"I know I know! I still owe you your stupid bike!"   
The group began to laugh. Ash got up to throw his trash away.  
"And you've stuck around for six years just to get your bike back?" Serena asked.  
"Okay so maybe that's not the only reason," Misty said eyeing him.  
"Oh, so you do have a thing for him!" Serena said.   
"Maybe . . . "she held her index finger to her lips as Ash came back to the table.   
Just then the bell rang.  
"I guess we better get going now," Mina said. Everyone got headed to his or her next class. Ash and Misty stopped off at their lockers on the way to the next class. They had the next three together.  
These classes went actually well, but Misty noticed Ash seemed a bit down in the dumps, she wondered why. "Ash are you okay?"  
"I said I'd tell you about it later, okay?" He said. As they sat down in their sixth period class. At the ringing of the last bell they walked outside where Mina, Lita and Amy were standing.  
"Bye guys!" Amy said.  
"Bye!" Misty said as Ash continued to look down at his feet. Soon they were off the school premises. "Ash what's wrong with you? You're never this down."  
"Okay, I can tell you know, it's a lot of things. I really hate school. I have the worst teachers. Nobody will talk to me, and I feel really stupid because, well I'm in all the lowest classes, I'm so behind, and you know, I haven't ever been to school before. On top of all that I feel really sick and I miss Brock and Pikachu."  
"You feel sick?" They stopped walking. She put her hand on his forehead, "You don't feel warm,"  
"I want to go home, that's just what I need."   
"No you know what you need, you need ice cream," she said pulling him into a small ice cream shop at the corner. They walked up to the counter. "What do you want?"   
He looked over the list, "Ooh Chocolate."   
"Never fails," she spoke to the woman at the counter, "Can I have two chocolate cones?" she asked, the lady scooped it out and they sat down on a bench out side. Tokyo was a nice place, after they finished their ice cream they went for a walk. They walked really long and far. Then Misty realized, she had no idea where they were. "Ash do you know where we are?"  
"Nope, I thought you did!"  
"Oh gosh! It never fails! Even when were in the city we still get lost."  
"Look there's a temple right there, we could ask to use there phone and get my mom to come pick us up," Ash suggested.  
"Good idea," it was beginning to get dark they walked up to the temple, and went in. There was a desk and on the desk there was a gong with a sign that said, ring for service. Misty picked up the little mallet and hit it. A little girl with pink hair came running into the room.   
"Hi, I'm Rini, can I help you?"  
"We wanted to know if we could use your phone," Ash asked.  
"Hold on one second, DADDY!" she screamed.  
Just then a young man came running into the room, "What is it Rini?" he saw Ash and Misty.   
"Can these people use Rei's phone?"  
"Why don't you ask Rei?"   
"REI!" she screamed, at the sound of this Rei came into the room.   
"Hi, can we use your phone?"  
Then Serena walked in.  
"Ash! Misty! What are you two doing here?"  
"We got lost and we wanted to call my mom and ask for a ride home,"  
"Don't you live in Darien's apartment?" Serena Asked.  
"I don't know," Ash said.  
"Yea! Weren't you there the other night?" Misty said.  
"Yea! He could just give you a ride home, we were gonna leave soon any way, Rini's got a sleepover to get to," Serena offered.  
"Really! That would be great!" Misty said excitedly.  
Everyone came out of the room behind the desk and headed to the front door. Ash and Misty recognized Amy, Lita, and Mina from earlier that day. They all said hi and bye as they headed out to go home. Darien went to his car followed by Serena, Rini, Ash, and Misty. Rini grabbed onto Ash's hand. "Your handsome, Mister!" she said.  
"How old are you?" Ash asked.  
"I'm six!" she replied.  
"Wow! Six!" Ash said back. Her, Ash and Misty hopped in the back seat while Serena and Darien hopped in the front.  
"So Serena tells me the three of you met in school today," Darien said.  
"Yea, how are the three of you related?" Misty asked.  
"What makes you think I'm related to that BIG MOUTH?" Serena and Rini said at the same time. The other three laughed.  
"Well the two of you look exactly alike," Ash said.  
"There cousins" Darien replied.  
"But she called you Daddy, so are you Serena's uncle?  
"Um no we're going out, Rini called me Daddy?"   
"Daddy, Tuxedo Mask, same thing!" Rini said.  
"SHUT UP RINI!" Serena shouted.  
"Who is Tuxedo Mask? Some nickname or something?"  
"It's okay Serena chill out, Yea, you could say it's a nickname," Then they pulled up in front of the apartment and parked.   
"Thanks for the ride," Misty said.  
They all headed back and walked up the steps. Everyone said bye and walked in into their homes. "Where have the two of you been?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
"Just walking and we got some ice cream," Ash replied.  
"For six hours?" she asked.  
"Six hours! We have homework!" Misty shouted.  
They sat down at the table and got their books out so they could start working on homework, it was a long night . . . "  
The next day at school, "I can't wait Molly! Like Darien's party is tonight!" Serena said.  
"I'm invited right,"  
"Yea like I told you that last week! It's gonna be a few of Darien's friends, you, Melvin, Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina, and I was thinking of inviting those two new kids, there really cool and it'd be a chance for them to meet people," Serena relied.  
Just then Ash and Misty came in. "Hey guys," Serena started, "are you busy tonight?"  
"I'm not, Ash?" Misty said.  
"Nope," Ash replied.  
"Well Darien is going to have a party and you two are invited if you want to come, I mean you live right down the hall," Serena giggled.  
"Sure, that sounds fun!" Misty said. Today Ash was cheerier. They day before he was mad about how his mom moved without saying anything and how Molly seemed mad at him the whole morning, but today she seemed much nicer. "What should I wear?" Misty started.  
"The same thing you wear everyday Mist," Ash said.  
"Mist? Since when do you call me that?" Misty asked.  
"It just came out, sorry," Ash said.  
"Don't be sorry, it's no big deal, but the names Misty," she said giving him a little smack in the back of the head.  
"We could go shopping this afternoon if you'd like," Molly said.  
"Shopping! Yea!" Serena shouted, "I love shopping!"  
"Yea, It can be a girls day out!"  
"What am I supposed to do?" Ash asked.  
"You mean to tell me you can't find something to do in one little afternoon while I have a social life?" Misty said.  
"Yea," Ash replied everyone "SD". "I'll just go home and be bored, I wish Brock were here," Ash complained.  
"Ash! Don't start I don't want you being all whiney today like yesterday, you'll see them in a few months for now just live a little okay? You're not going to have this high school experience for long."  
Ash agreed and almost immediately perked up. He had a much better morning today, and he actually felt smarter, and more tuned in.  
At the end of the day he met the girls out front of the school and then walked home. Misty on the other hand went to the nearest department store with the girls. They started looking through the shelves.   
"So what kind of thing are you looking for Misty?" Serena asked.  
"Something nice," she replied.  
"Ha, for Ash?" she replied.  
"Maybe . . . "  
"I knew you were stuck on him!"  
"So what if I am?"  
"Well we have to get the two of you together!" Molly replied.  
"You don't understand, It's not that easy, I've known him since we were ten, he's my best friend, maybe I'm getting my feelings mixed." Misty reasoned.  
"Do you think about him day and night?" asked Serena.  
"Yea"  
"Do you miss him whenever he's not with you?" Molly questioned.  
"Yea"  
"Do you get this great feeling inside when you are around him?" Serena asked.  
"Yea"  
"Would you give your life for him?" Molly asked.  
"Probably,"  
"You love him, It's the same for me and Darien,"  
"And me and Melvin,"  
"That's what I thought, but what am I supposed to do?"  
"You're talking to the number one matchmaker!" Serena shouted, "Leave it to me."  
"But how do I know if he feels the same way? I'm too chicken to just say something, and lately there's something wrong with him, he seems really down, I wish we could just go back to my home and he could feel better," Misty said.  
"Well maybe we'll have to go back to your home," Serena said.  
"We'll?" Misty asked a little worried.  
"Yea, I'll go with you,"  
"I don't know Serena," Misty said.  
"Not yet, maybe in a few weeks, I'd love to see pokémon world, and I'd love to see a pokémon, you know I've never seem one before."  
"Oh I love pokémon!" Misty said.  
"Stop talking about that stuff and lets get you the perfect outfit!" They looked through the clothes, nothing spectacular in Misty's eyes, and then she saw it. A nice little outfit with a baby blue shirt and a dark blue skirt. She got it, and Serena and Molly got outfits for themselves. They all headed back to Molly's house to get make-up on and get ready for the Party.   
Ash came home from school and moped his way up to the apartment. He took out his key and opened up the door. He walked into the living room and who was sitting on the couch? Brock!  
"What are you doing here?" Ash asked excitedly.  
"I decided to come and see what this Tokyo place was all about"   
Ash and Brock began to catch up on what they'd missed the past week. Meanwhile at Molly's house, Misty called Ash.   
"Hello, Ketchum Residence,"  
"Hi Ash, It's Misty, um, I'm just gonna head over to Darien's when I'm done here at Molly's house, why don't you just meet us over there?"  
"Sure!"  
"You seem happy, what are you so excited about?"  
"A lot of things, first of all, the Party, because it's gonna be great, I was talking to Darien about it and it sounds really fun, and then you'll never guess who was here when I got home!"  
"Who?"  
"Brock!"  
"Really? What's he doing here?"  
"He just stopped by, he's gonna stay this week,"  
"He can come to the party if he wants to,"  
"He said he's busy, but for us to have fun,"  
"Well tell him I say hi, and I'll see him tonight,"  
"Okay bye, bye,"  
"Bye!"   
And they hung up.  
The girls got ready and Brock helped Ash get fixed up so he was nice enough to go to a function other than school.   
Misty, Molly and Serena got to Darien's house a little bit early to help set up. They got food out, and they got music set up and they cleaned up a little bit. Then they all sat down.   
"Now, Misty we have to figure out how to get you and Ash together," Molly started.  
"You know what you two, No, I don't want to worry about it, I don't want to mess up what Ash and I already have okay? Please don't interfere."  
"Okay Misty, I'm sorry, you can just go on living your little fantasy world, and never get what you really want," Molly said.  
"Molly, don't bug her, if she doesn't want to worry about it, we don't want her to worry about it, okay?" Serena said.  
"I'm not sure what you guys are talking about, but I think you should let Misty work this out on her own," Darien said.  
"Thank you Darien,"   
Then the doorbell rang, at the door was one of Darien's friends named Andrew. He came with a girl named Shannon and his little sister Mary. Boy was Lita gonna be angry, she had a major crush on Andrew. More people came but Serena didn't know any of them, Misty began to wonder where Ash was. Then there was another knock at the door. When Serena opened it, a small girl with pink hair came in it was Rini! She ran to Darien.   
"I missed you Darien!"  
"I missed you too Rini, Mary is here, she's in the other room," Rini ran off.  
Just then Ash came in, he saw Misty sitting on the couch next to Molly. He walked over to her.  
"Can you believe it Misty?"  
"Believe what?"   
"That Brock is here! He came all this way just to visit!"  
"I'm glad, I think you were having too many girl overload,"  
"Definitely! So what are we doing?"  
"Nothing," Misty looked around, "Its not as great as I thought it would be, there's no one here I know. "Just then two more people came in the door, there names were Amara and Michelle, obviously because that's how everyone greeted them. An hour passed, all of Serena's friends had arrived but Misty couldn't talk to any of them because they were too busy flirting with guys. Ash got up to go get a drink. Just then Amy came over and sat down.   
"Gee Misty, you don't seem as if you are having much fun, why don't you hang out with us?"  
"Thanks for the offer, but you gals are all over those guys and I'm not really into that stuff," Misty replied.  
"Yea, well you already have a pretty swell one with you, so I guess you don't need to hang around them," Amy smiled.  
"Your right," Misty replied, as Amy got up and went over to Rei and the others. Ash came back and sat down.  
"Here I got you a drink," He handed her a glass of sprite.  
"Thanks"  
"Any time, So I see you were talking to some one, why don't you hang out with them? They seem to be your friends," Ash asked.  
"Nah, besides, then you'd have nobody to talk to," Misty giggled.  
"Oh well, I have to head home for a minute, do you need anything?"  
"Nope,"  
Ash left the apartment, and Serena came and sat down. "Your all by yourself Misty why don't you come sit with us?"  
"Ash will be back in a minute, then he'll wonder where I went to," misty said.  
"Oh, why don't you just tell him?"  
"Serena I said I didn't want to talk about this!"  
Serena turned around and looked into the hall, she noticed Ash coming back in.  
"Oh come on Misty, If you don't like Ash then why won't you meet some new people?" Serena asked, as Ash approached he was just out of earshot.   
"Okay fine because of Ash,"  
"Tell me exactly what you think of Ash," Serena said, knowing very well Ash could hear everything. At the sound of his name, he decided to listen and see what they were talking about.  
"He's the nicest and most caring person you'll ever meet. He'd give up his life for a total stranger just so that they could live on. He is really confident, sure he has his downs but he has way more ups. I've loved him for six years, and never will stop loving him. I wish I could take back all the nasty stuff I've ever said to him, but I know it's too much and he could never love me back,"  
"Ha! Okay, I've known the two of you for less than a week, and when I see you two together, the way he looks at you, I know he loves you back,"  
Ash thinking: Oh I could kill that Serena . . .   
"Right, and pigs can fly, Serena, I'd want proof, and I don't think I'll get that proof anytime soon," Misty said.  
"You'd be surprised,"  
"Serena, you've got to hear this joke!" Mina shouted.   
"I guess that's my call," Serena got up, "Think about it Misty."  
Ash acted as if he hadn't heard anything walked back and sat down.  
"Hey, Mom said that we have to be home by ten,"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, she said it was a surprise,"  
"I wonder . . . "  
Just then the room filled with smoke. Everyone began to cough. "Ha. Ha. Ha!"   
"Darien, what's going on? You don't think there's a heart snatcher?"  
"I'd transform just to be sure,"  
The scouts all went into the hall way . . . "  
"Mars crystal power"  
"Mercury crystal power"  
"Venus crystal power"  
"Jupiter crystal power"  
"Uranus crystal power"  
"Neptune crystal power"  
"MOON CRISIS POWER"  
All of the scouts were transformed and they rushed into the apartment (that awesome music from the Sailor Moon Anime played when the scouts arrive on the scene)  
"I'm Sailor Moon, Sworn to protect the world from evil heart snatchers, and that means you! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"  
"Ha, very funny moon princess"  
"I am sailor mini moon!"  
"Oh the little twerp,"  
"Misty, does this remind you of anything?"   
"Team Rocket!"  
"I am Eugeel! I will snatch the heart I am looking for, and that would be" she circles around the room with her gun and points at Misty. "You!" She shoots her gun and the little heart gun ray comes at Misty, but Ash leaps and knocks her over, taking the hit for himself.  
"Ash!" Shouted Misty.  
"You dim wit! I didn't want your heart! I wanted the girls!" Ash's heart zaps back in his body and he stands up in front of Misty.  
"You can't have her!"  
"Disco Snatcher!"  
A box comes out of the closet and out pops a scary snatcher monster that looks like a record player. She jumps at Ash knocking him over. Eugeel shoots at Misty again, this time getting her heart.   
"Misty!" Uranus and Neptune run over to her. "Good work Eugeel, you failed again, this girl does not have a pure heart crystal," Uranus said.  
"Drat! I'll be going now, Disco! Take care of them!"  
"Will do master!"  
Before she can do anything Ash jumps up and knocks her over. "Take that!" She tosses Ash off of her. He stands back up again.   
"Ash leave it to me!" Sailor Moon said . . . Serena does the cool little spinning thing she does before she uses the wand and says does the heart attack thing. Everything gets black and the monster gets hit by a huge heart and screams . . . just like in the anime. Uranus and Neptune return Misty's heart to her, and the room clears and the scouts disappear. But, they all come right back in their non-transformed versions.   
"What happened in here?" Serena asked. All of them looked around acting confused. Ash got up and ran over to Misty. She sat up.  
"What happened?"  
"Your okay!"  
"I guess, I feel a little light headed, I think I need to get some fresh air," she stood up and walked out onto the balcony of the apartment. Then she remembered everything. Ash had tried to save her! Why did he have to be so great? She wished there were some way she could repay him. Just than, as if on cue, Ash walked out on the balcony too.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Yea, you, you saved my life,"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know, I always thought you hated me,"  
"I could never hate you Misty," he noticed her shiver. He put his arms around her to warm her up.   
"Thank you," she blushed. They stood there for a while just watching the stars. Then Ash turned Misty around so she was facing him he looked deep into her eyes then as he leaned closer Misty stood there, not sure of what was going on, until there lips met and he kissed her. Misty couldn't believe what was happening. After the moment he looked into her eyes and said, "Is that enough proof for you?"  
"You mean you heard what," he put his index finger to her lips shushing her.   
"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I've felt the same as long as I can remember," Misty could feel tears forming in her eyes, tears of joy. One fell on her face, and Ash wiped it away, "What's wrong?"  
"I'm just so surprised and happy."  
"Me too," They sat down on a bench and Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder. She quickly drifted off thinking of what was supposed to happen next. Ash just sat there and looked at the stars, thinking. He lost all track of time, and some time later, Serena walked out onto the deck. She saw Ash and Misty and smiled, "Ash, how long have you two been out here?" she whispered.  
"I don't know, what time is it?"  
"Time for you guys to go home, the party is way over, it's 11:30,"  
"11:30!" He nudged Misty, "Misty wake up, we're an hour and a half late!" Misty sat her head up.  
"What? What's going on?" Then she remembered where she was. "Your mom!" The two of them got up.  
"Thanks Serena, for everything," Misty said and winked.  
She and Ash walked off hand in hand to their Apartment. Serena walked back in the apartment with Darien, "Did what I just think happen really happen?" she asked.  
"I think so," Darien said, also confused. Then they got to work on cleaning up. Rini was sound asleep on the couch, snoring. "Hey Serena, she takes after you!"  
"Very funny!" Serena replied throwing a pillow from the floor at him.  
Meanwhile Ash and Misty walked into their home. Mrs. Ketchum was sitting on the couch. "I'm so sorry mom!" Ash started.  
"I know Ash, you lost track of time, Brock saw the two of you from the balcony."  
"Oh, so he knows?" Misty asked.  
"Knows what?"  
"We kinda got together, Mom."  
"You did! Oh how sweet! No I don't think he knows that."   
"Brock! There home!" Brock came walking in the room.  
"Okay, close your eyes," Ash shut his eyes. He felt something on his head. "Okay open them," Ash opened his eyes.   
"What?" a little furry yellow animal jumped in his arms "Pikachu!" Ash shouted, "but how?"  
"We talked the people into letting us bring it along, I just want you to be happy Ash," Mrs. Ketchum started. Pikachu hopped down to the ground. Ash came up next to Misty and held her hand.   
"Thank you, I am mom, I don't think I could ever be happier in my whole life," Ash smiled, and received four smiles back. Mrs. Ketchum headed into bed.  
"Okay you two, what was going on over on that balcony? Is it what I think? Did you guys stop fighting and tell each other how you feel? Come on, you had to!"  
"Yes Brock we did," Misty said.  
"Yea! I knew my plan would work!"  
"Your plan?"  
"You know that Serena girl?"  
"Yea . . . "  
"I have family that lives here, and I went to school with her friend Rei for a little while, before she moved to an all girls school. When I first got here, I didn't know where you all were so I went with my family and caught up with my old friends. I was hanging out with Rei and company at her temple, and you two walked in, after everyone left, I talked to Rei about getting you two together, and she said Serena was perfect for the job, even if she was a total ditz, and so she did it! She got you two together!"  
"I can't believe you Brock!" Misty shouted, "Thank you." She said much quieter.  
"Your welcome!" Brock said. "Well I'll let you two have some time together." And he walked off into his own room.   
"I guess we should go to bed and talk about this in the morning," Misty suggested.  
"But first," He turned her toward him and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Good night"  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.  
"Good night Ash, sweet dreams," and they walked off into their separate rooms. Walked in her room and who was sitting on her bed? Togepi! It was sound asleep. She peeked her head back out of the room and saw Ash as he was walking into the bathroom. "Ash!" she whispered. "Togepi is here too!" Ash smiled.  
"Good night Misty, see you in the morning,"  
"Good night," she walked in her room and sat on her bed. She pulled a little book out from under her pillow.   
  
Dear Diary,  
Today is officially the best day in my entire life!  
-Misty  
  
She put her diary back and lay her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
And so we leave our heroes in a new place with a new start, hopefully everything will keep going perfecto for our new couple, and Maybe here in Tokyo Brock will find a love of his own. Until next time, this is your narrator signing off, good night.  
  



End file.
